The proliferation of autonomous and semi-autonomous vehicles creates a new set of problems for other vehicles the roads. Many autonomous vehicles may be capable of carrying out an action without human input, often reacting in ways that differ from how human drivers typically react. Similarly, many vehicles may include semi-autonomous features, such as automatic braking, that cause them to behave unpredictably even if a human driver is usually in control. In either case, other drivers on the road may not be able to tell whether a vehicle is autonomous or semi-autonomous based solely on the car's appearance. Consequently, these other drivers may be unable to adequately prepare and respond to these unconventional behaviors. Therefore, there exists significant unpredictability and danger for people and property in the vicinity of autonomous and semi-autonomous vehicles. The present embodiments may overcome these and/or other deficiencies.
Additionally, all vehicles present a danger to pedestrians and individuals on or near the road when they change status. For example, a parked car is a risk to cyclists if one of its occupants unexpectedly opens a door in front of a cyclist and causes a collision. Similarly, a parked car is a risk to nearby pedestrians who may be injured if one of its occupants unexpectedly opens a door into them. As described above, the cyclists and nearby pedestrians often cannot tell whether a parked car has been parked for a long time and is thus not likely to have one of its doors opened, or if the car has just recently parked and is likely to have one of its doors opened. Therefore, there may exist significant unpredictability and danger for people in the vicinity of vehicles that have recently parked or otherwise changed their status. The present embodiments may overcome these and/or other deficiencies.